This invention relates to spine boards against which the torso of an accident victim is secured to be immobile while being transported for treatment. The victim is attached to the board in a conventional manner by straps of the automobile safety strap type. The straps carry hooks that are fixed to pins on the board with the strap passing around the torso to fasten the victim to the board. The attendant can then handle and position the victim by grasping the board and transporting the victim without the torso and spine area moving causing further damage to the victim.
In the past the strap member carried hooks or clasps that were fixed in position on the strap requiring the strap to be passed about the torso in a specific complicated fashion.